


Lies

by Cordaroy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Developing Relationship, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, Lies, M/M, No Porn, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Secrets, Sloppy Makeouts, Socially Awkward Derek Hale, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordaroy/pseuds/Cordaroy
Summary: Stiles is avoiding the pack as a whole. Mostly Derek, but the pack as well. Is this smart? Probably not. Is he gonna do it anyways? Absolutely. He can't afford the rest of them finding out his secret.After a long detention, all he wants is to go to sleep. Everything gets a lot more difficult for styles when the very wolf he wants to avoid is lurking in his bedroom.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Lies

Stiles was tired. Emotionally, physically, and probably spiritually, Stiles was exhausted. He longed for the soft cotton sheets on his bed. Through his detention, on the bus, on his way up to his front door, up the stairs, and through the threshold of his bedroom door, all he could think of was his bed.   
He threw his backpack down on his desk, tension already leaving his tired shoulders. He toed off his shoes while simultaneously hauling his pullover hoodie over his head. He put his hands on the button of his jeans, the cool metal of the button chilled the tips of his fingers, still holding the cold bite of the night air. As he began to slide the copper button through the denim slot, Stiles stilled. In his peripheral vision, he saw something dark lurking by his chair, next to his bed. 

Styles jerked around, and saw the looming figure of Derek Hale leaning up against his wall, arms crossed over his broad chest, eyebrows knitted in a straight line over his eyes.   
Stiles caught his breath, racing heart slowing slightly at the sight of his intimidating friend. “Jeez, sourwolf. Ever heard of knocking?” Stiles’s eyes fell on the open window behind Derek, he pursed his lips. “Or, ya know, not breaking and entering?”   
“You're avoiding me.” Derek's voice was monotoned and direct. He kicked off the wall. Stiles knew it wasn't a question, but he answered anyways.   
“No, I had detention. I have a life outside the pack, you Know.” he didn't look at the wolf, eyes on the open window behind him. He watched the gentle, slow night outside, it's cool breeze catching the curtain from time to time. He couldn’t look while Derek loomed in, each step encroaching on Stiles’s personal space.   
“I can hear it when you lie.” Derek stalked closer.  
“I'm not-” there was a catch in Stiles throat, “it's none of your business.”  
“What are you hiding?” Derek closed in, hands slamming into Stiles boney shoulders and pressing his back to the cold wall behind him. The contrast between the heat in his chest and the chill in his back through him off kilter. “What did you do?”   
“It's not what you think!” Stiles could barely think at all. This was precisely what he was trying to avoid. ”I cant- this isn't…”  
“Tell me the truth, Stiles.” there was a soft, bubbling growl coming from the back of his throat, a vague threat that shouldn't have excited Stiles like it did.   
Stiles was immediately on the defensive, crushing down the excitement in his belly, bubbling like seltzer. “Stop using your stupid wherewolf powers to pry! Im aloud to have secrets!”  
“No, you aren't!” Derek pushed his shoulders more firmly, but didnt hurt Stiles. Stiles saw something bloom in his face, eyes softening, lips in less a scowl, and more a frown. You're always putting yourself in danger!”  
Stiles heart was picking up, faster than ever. He was starting to panic, losing the rigid control he was trying desperately to keep on his secret. “Leave me alone! Get out of here!”  
“I'm worried.” as soon as those words left Derek's lips, Stiles knew he was done fore. Derek whispered into Stiles shoulder.“Please, don't lie to me. Don't run away from the pack. From me. Please don't lie to me.”  
Derek pulled back, and looked at Stiles. Stiles's moles stuck out on his bright red cheeks. He was taut and flushed all over, and as Derek began to focus, he could smell a thick embarrassment hanging sweetly in the air, and hear the heavy thump of his heart. He could feel the thundering pulse under his trembling shoulders. But that wasn’t what made him realize what Stiles’s secret was. It was his face.   
The flush of his cheeks. The heaviness, the vulnerability in his eyes. He kept his lips pulled tightly closed, like he was trying to hold back. Derek held his breath, looking at his plush lips. “Can I kiss you?”  
Stiles’s eyes widened, and Derek could feel the pull of muscles under his skin, like an ocean was rising within him. “Yes,” Stiles breathed. 

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles’s, keeping his hands planted on Stiles’s shoulders. Stiles clenched his fists at his sides, unsure what he should be doing with his hands.   
Derek could feel how tense and nervous Stiles was. He gently rolled his hands up, instead of pressing Stiles shoulders, they were pressed on top of them. He then gently brushed his large hands down the sides of Stiles’s arms.   
Stiles shuddered, feeling Derek's hands made their way down his arms, to his hips, before settling in the small of his back.   
He was pulled in closer to Derek, and they pressed together, chest to chest. He shuddered, a deep heat coming over him. Slow and warm. He felt Derek press his tongue to his lips, and shuddered against his broad frame.   
Stiles hands shot up, clutching Derek's back as his mouth fell open. 

They clung together, writing against one another, kissing and touching. Stiles head felt stuffed with cotton, and every muscle in his body was sore and tired. His jaw ached from being tense and open for so long. They must have made out for half an hour, but Derek didn't push, and Stiles was grateful. Stiles pulled back, and blushed at the sight of Derek, his eyes heated and face pink with a warm, erotic flush.   
“Done?” Derek asked, looking tiredly up at Stiles, who was straddling his thighs on the bed. 

“Yeah.” Stiles couldn't imagine what he looked like as he sat next to Derek, grabbing a pillow to press to his chest. He could feel how hot his face was, and there was probably drool on his face. He felt sweaty, and a little gross. But mostly happy.   
“Sorry.” Derek said abruptly, looking at his lap. Stiles tried not to panic, raising his eyebrow, “I thought you were doing something stupid and dangerous.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, “it's fine. You've made up for it and then some.”  
“We’re dating now.” Derek looked like he was making a statement, not asking Stiles on a date.  
Stiles sputtered for a moment, then gave an embarrassed laugh. “Ever the romantic, hale.” he smiled giddily to himself. “yeah, we’re dating.”  
Derek nodded, and then stood up from the bed. He made a Beeline to the open window. “I'll be back tomorrow,” Derek said over his shoulder, before promptly jumping into the night.   
Stiles looked at the window for a second, and then flopped back on the bed, smiling at his ceiling. He decided, maybe lying wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I only watched like half this show?


End file.
